Most all creepers include side rails with cross rails extending between them at the end thereof and at the center thereof. Most often the side rails are flat in side profile. A pad is positioned on top of the side rails and cross rails, and the side rails carry a plurality of caster assemblies to render the creeper mobile.
Such creepers often lack stability in that the caster assemblies are generally under the edges of the pad and at the intersection of the side rails and cross rails. In addition, such creepers often lack maneuverability in that no portion of the creeper assists the user in moving the creeper. Rather, the user must engage the floor and push with his feet or hands to move the creeper. Moreover, such creep with at least front, rear, and center cross rails require unnecessary material adding to the expense thereof.